


and after we might do it all again..

by kalimari



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimari/pseuds/kalimari
Summary: steven misses twoie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was made before chapter 28 of into the universe. thank you, flynn, for crushing my dreams.

steven looked out to the beach. it.. really never changed. out of all the people who did. lars and sadie had gotten together, after finally lars had finally admitted he liked her. connie was amazing as ever, but had to study constantly. and..  
that brought up memories of twoie. his "future," not really anymore future self helping him through everything he could, making sure he wouldn't go through anything he had to that messed him up. 

twoie had told him when he would leave, that he'd get folded into the timeline, and his timeline would cease to exist.  
after getting spinel a few years early, he told him that it was time for him to go. although there were troubling things in the future that he had to deal with, he could handle it. most of it wouldn't even happen, since his mental state was so much better. 

he'd cried a lot that day. he didn't have to leave, he didn't have to go. he could continue living here. steven didn't understand why he was so.. okay, with going back, when he'd just cease to exist.  
he was suprised to feel warm tears pouring down his cheeks. he.. he couldn't be gone. the only way he'd coped when he left was the fact that he safely made it back to his timeline, and his crystal gems had welcomed him back with open arms. 

that.. had to happen.  
he hiccuped, starting to sob. he couldn't be gone. he'd spent the last years of his life making sure his life was the best it could have ended up as. he'd left, knowing he'd cease to exist, that he had made his sunshine's life better.

he hopped out of the dondai, not even leaving the temple. he rushed to the warp pad, tears flooding out of him like a faucet. he'd leapt onto the warp pad, the three gems who'd raised him, garnet, amethyst, and pearl, looking at him in shock, as he said, "i've got to go back to him." the warp activated, and he curled up, expecting to see ruins of sand.

instead, the sea shrine had reborn, with all of the time glasses intact, even the one which had brought twoie back, and caused steven and the stevens to occur... he'd hoped they were all okay, too. he played it off, but seeing himself disintegrate into sand, his final message, "arrivederci," meaning goodbye. he knew it was selfish to use the two time glasses when it could have been used to fix things, but he just wanted to see twoie again. he had to see him. "time glass," he breathed, anxiety flooding him, "i want to see twoie again, in his current" he made sure to say current, if he'd not said it, then steven might've been transferred to the past in his timeline, and twoie wouldn't have known him. "timeline, please."

he was suprised when he saw a figure in a pink jacket, strumming a guitar while singing love like you, he'd realized, with messy hair pulled back into a ponytail.

steven, knowing this part fit the situation best, eyes watering, sang, "when i see, the way you act-" he'd sung, looking into the eyes of his honorary brother, "wondering when i'm coming back," twoie sat down the guitar, eyes widened and tackled him into a hug, "i could do about-" he choked out a sob, ".. anything," "i-i could even learn how to love, like you.." he giggled, returning the hug." "SUNSHINE!" he cried out, laughing happily, "sunshine, you.. you came back." "of course i did!" his smile was huge, "i.. i couldn't bear the thought of you no longer existing anymore.. i needed answers." "oh, oh sunshine," he whispered. "i'm okay. im so happy you're here, i was worried i'd never see you again. look at you!" he grinned. you're so tall! i love your outfit, please tell me you have actual clothing now." "thankfully yes, i do, but that's not the point! how have you been? you're even taller, how old are you now?" "in a much better place," he confirmed, "i haven't glowed pink in years. i'm twenty now, actually.." "wow! i don't know why i'm so suprised, since i'm 16 now, i guess i thought our timeline's time would be out of sync.." he gasped, "you're not a minor anymore.. did you propose to connie?"

he laughed, but twoie just gave an uncomfortable look. "i actually proposed before i got to your timeline," he grinned. "she told me not now, but.." "she is 18 now, sunshine," he winked. "i could if i wanted to." he squealed. "oh man!! i guess it's kind of weird discussing connie since we both love her, i don't know, is it?" twoie paused for a moment. "i'm not sure, but i don't think so." "i.. i really missed you, you know. i thought you were gone forever. "oh.. oh, sunshine. i'm here, and i'm okay. let's think about something else.. would you like to see the gems? they've reformed a couple of times." steven's eyes went starry, "oh boy, would i!". he crouched down a little so he was eye level, and, grinned. "would you like a piggy back ride?" "of course i would! i haven't gotten one since my.. our? growth spurt, and i don't have the confidence to ask garnet." "well," he said, picking him up with no effort and putting him on his shoulders, "hang on tight, and let's go!"


	2. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven and twoie return to the temple, and a new, but slightly familiar face returns!

"weeee!" steven yelled happily as twoie ran to the door of the temple. "sorry, i can't piggyback you in, we're too tall." "oh yeah," he said as twoie gently lifted him down. "ready?" "yeah, it's basically me four years in the past, i don't know how they'd react badly." "true," said twoie as he pushed opened the door. steven stood behind him. "hey guys! i brought a guest." the three crystal gems looked in interest, suprising, so did garnet, but steven couldn't tell if she was faking it. "come on, sunshine!" said twoie with a grin. "h-hey guys! you don't know me specifically, but.." the gems looked shocked. "hey, this is steven; the one i'd helped for about a year. i messed up a couple times, but.. yeah! his timeline went a little smoother than mine, thank the stars." "hi." was all that steven could say, slightly nervous. this was probably how twoie felt when steven's gems had first saw him. they weren't his, but they were..  
still themselves.  
"oh, you're so small!" was pearls first words as she ran over to see him. "you certainly look better, no offense, steven." "some taken, but twoie for now, please. it'll get confusing." pearl tried to make a comment about this, but steven interrupted her. "soo... anything interesting happen in this timeline that's not too.... spoiler-y?" he asked, a nervous smile on his face. "nothing you've never seen before. little homeschool is good, im not going back, as far as i know, i have a therapist.. hey, what's the latest thing that's happened to you?" steven coughed. "uh- i'm still working at little homeschool. it's almost time for the off colors to graduate." "hm! cool. that was not good to my mental health at the time. you'll be fine though, i'm sure. everything that made me turn pink that day didn't happen to you. hmmm.. have you actually went pink yet? stars, i hope you don't, or you have good control over it. it's useful in life or death, though.." he trailed off after he realized he started to ramble. "u-uh, yeah, actually, once. would you like to talk it over mac n' cheese?" he looked suprised at the mention of it, but gave a tired smile. "of course, sunshine." the gems gave an awkward look to eachother, since they had barely any idea on what they were talking about.  
after preparing it and asking amethyst and garnet if they wanted any, (they said no) twoie, steven, garnet, amethyst, and pearl sat down at the table to discuss what had happened when twoie had left. "a lot of crying, if you want literally everything that happened. i stayed in my room listening to that playlist you left me and wearing your jacket for a few hours while wondering if you got back safe." twoie gave a nervous smile. "did you guys notice he was gone?" "no, actually. we thought he was pulling another 14th-" twoie cut pearl off with wide eyes. "he didn't go through that." "ah yes, well, there was an incident when twoie-" she spoke his name in a odd tone "turned 14. if we're being truthful about this finally, i think you should tell him." "ah, well," he said, fidgeting, "because i was worried i wouldn't manually grow, i shapeshifted myself to look older. i couldn't keep the form up and turned to a baby after a couple hours." he mumbled the last part and steven looked at him, suprised. "i don't know which was worse, honestly. it was fun fusing with you, though." "mine was more embarrassing than yours, yours was more... upsetting?"  
"you two fused?" amethyst yelled excitedly. "ye-yeah," replied twoie. "on his birthday. it was fun at first, but.. it didn't end well. maybe we can later?" "sure!" steven said happily. "our fusion's name is mega steven. only odd thing we have is four eyes. we're uh, pretty stable!" steven rambled. "u-uh, i also fused with greg again. so did steven, actually. he just looked a lot younger. it was cute," twoie smiled at the memory. "so uh, you went pink? what were the circumstances?" "actually pretty normal. you never told me yours, but we were running away from some creep. i was actually on a date with connie," he recalls, blushing. connie was taking awhile in the bathroom, and some guy had her pinned, and she was obviously uncomfortable," he growled in anger, cheeks flashing pink for a moment, then steven continued: "i ran into the restaurant, after seeing her through the window, and i punched the guy in the face, and then ran out while carrying connie in my arms. i'm not proud of how i handled it but-" "kevin situation." twoie finished with wide eyes. "yeah, kevin. he looked so much older than her. i think i used the super speed too, but neither connie or i could tell. she remarked i was glowing pink though." "wow, that's.. not exactly a good thing to happen, but better than protecting yourself from getting stepped on by jasper while being told you're nothing," he rambles, laughing nervously.  
"wow, that sucks, but you went on a date with connie! that's adorable!" he flushed and averted his eyes while muttering, "funky flow, amethyst." "anyways, we got off track," she said again, "no, we didn't notice him leaving. what was a year to you guys was only about 2 minutes here, peridot screamed that twoie time traveled away and she was scared he jumped too far to travel back. we ran around, looking for you, seeing if you had traveled back in the meantime, but we ran back to the temple to make missing posters when you were sitting on the couch, nervously sipping some orange juice." steven choked on his macaroni, "ORANGE JUICE?!" "YOU'D LEFT, ACCCEPTING THE FACT THAT YOU MIGHT DIE, AND YOUR FIRST THOUGHT IS, 'HEY, I WANT ORANGE JUICE?!" twoie chuckled. "i was shaking from anxiety, i think i read somewhere that sugar helps with that." steven pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "i don't know why i'm suprised at this point."  
"yup, orange juice. we basically asked the same question; why are you drinking orange just while rocking back and forth when we'd heard you just time traveled? and then he told us in one big breath that it's been a year for him, he just helped his younger self not go through what he did, and hopefully got a better future because of it." "if you were wondering, i did. things finally got peaceful. i made new friends and i'm dating connie. things couldn't be better. i'm sorry about what you went through, but you made my life so much better." steven noticed his eyes were watering and he wiped them. twoie got up, put his arms out and gave him a bone crushing hug. "i'm so glad i did." he whispered, and a blinding pink light flashed before the gem's eyes.  
"wh..at..?" was their first words. they tumbled to the ground, "i'm okay! wait...we're? twoie, where are-" he was cut off as he felt his hair. it was extremely curly, poofing at the top in a way that made twoie angry. wait- twoie was angry? but where was he? twoen- stevie- where are we? where are yo-  
"STEVEN! TWOIE!" they looked at the voice, that wasn't their name! "my name is-" he felt his hair again, it was long, and the curls felt odd, like little loops, and frayed in all directions. "uuuuh...." "what.. is my name??"  
"guys, you fused!" pearl said, waving her arms in the air. "what'd you say your name was? mega steven! that means your -" "right, mega steven!" he yelled. "mega steven 2.0!" a glass in the kitchen shattered. orange shards digging into your hand as you grip onto them as if your life depended on it, running to a black silhouette that you hoped was your home. "wh-what? could you repeat that?" "i said, mega steven, it'd be nice if you could keep your voice down." he flushed, embarrassed. "oh, right." the memory long forgotten. "wow!! garnet, look! i'm taller than you!" garnet nodded and smiled. "you sure are, mega steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for the long wait! kinda got out of the writing and su mood. hope you enjoyed! please leave comments or kudos if you did, it really motivates me to keep updating :]


End file.
